


Adoration

by Uncertified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Your majesty" as a term of endearment, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Explicit Consent, I know that bothers some people, Is that a thing, Licking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nail Kink, Oh also only Gabe gets off, Sam's pleased though, lot of that too, only a bit though, stretch mark appreciation, there's a lot of use of nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncertified/pseuds/Uncertified
Summary: A King needs a Consort, and Sam thinks he has the perfect candidate next to him
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Love to all the members of the 18+ SPN Discord. Betaed by zombiesam. Go check them out, their work is excellent.

Gabriel stretched out across the bed, luxuriating. Sam chuckled. "Hedonist." The fond accusation was as common as the gesture it accompanied, and Gabe happily arched into the hand stroking up and down his spine. 

"I'm the royal concubine, I get to have a little hedonism." He wriggled deeper into the furs to emphasize his statement, and Sam reluctantly pulled back his hand. In a poor substitute for touching them, Sam admired the lines of Gabriel’s body, gleaming in the low light of the room. A memory curled across his mind, pulled his lips into a soft smile. 

Gabriel had offered, once, to change his vessel's form to whatever Sam found most attractive. Sam had accepted, and he remembered biting his lip at the shadow that had fallen over Gabe’s face. His self-control was rewarded by the incredulous, shocked joy when the spell was over, and Gabe looked in the mirror to see his vessel, exactly the same. Sam had come over to him, settled his hands on Gabe’s perfect shoulders. How could it have been anything else, he murmured as he stroked his hands down Gabe’s sides, when this is the form that he associates with Gabriel? Even the few scars that he had were perfection, allowing Sam to use his sharpened nails to trace a network of constellations across his lover’s skin.

"I sometimes think that you're delaying marriage because you like calling yourself that," Sam teased, propping himself up on one arm to suppress the urge to reach out and do that now. 

"Your majesty!" Gabe rolled over dramatically, flinging his hand over his heart. "You wound me, truly, can an angel not weigh his options before permanently taking up residence in Hell-" Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the overperformed offense, and Gabe’s pout only set him off again. After he calmed down a bit, he checked Gabe’s eyes. Sure enough, they were sparkling, a merry contrast to his dramatically crossed arms.

"You already moved your sex toy collection here. And besides," Sam snaked over so that he was braced above Gabe, one hand on either side of his head, then dipped his head down to brush Gabe's ear. "Don't you like the sound of ‘Royal Consort?’” Sam always loved hearing that little hitch in Gabe's breath. It never happened involuntarily, Gabe’s control over his vessel was the most refined of any angel. Gabe wanted Sam to know that Sam had given him something he desired before Gabe had thought to ask for it. He always loved knowing that he’d anticipated his lover’s wants, and he loved that Gabriel knew that he wanted to know enough to show that sliver of vulnerability. 

"I don't know." Gabe's steady voice proved his control once again. "I do have quite a history. I may need some persuading to stay with one person. Especially since you're immortal now. Forever’s a long time to promise, your majesty." For all of Gabe's control over his actions, Sam was fairly sure Gabe wasn't aware of the implicit relief in how often he brought up the immortality the throne had granted him. He brushed a lock of Gabe's hair behind his ear, dropping a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Sam wasn't going anywhere. Especially when he had someone so deeply precious right here, a god laid out in offering for him to take. 

"Well. You know I'm not one to deny any honest petition..." Gabe's eyes gleamed in triumph as Sam moved down his body, which shifted to bafflement as Sam stopped at his chest. "...but I do like a bit of begging first." He scraped one of his incisors across Gabe's nipple and grinned up at Gabe with bloody fangs at the gasp, the jerk, and the bit of blood that welled up in its wake. Seeing Gabe’s face when he did things like this was a rush unmatched by anything short of life or death combat, and well. When Gabe felt like fighting him, sometimes that part of Sam got going too. For all that he sometimes still struggled with the alterations becoming King had wrought in him, Gabriel clearly got something special out of it, and that made Sam feel... better, in a way he'd never admit aloud. Sexy, even, when Gabe’s vessel’s heart raced so hard at that little cut from his fangs. Good thing his lover was a mind reader. 

Gabe's hand reached up, and Sam leaned into the fingers threading through his hair before following the tear he'd made in Gabe's vessel with his tongue. Gabe always tasted a little sweet, and his blood was no exception. Gabe passed it off as an effect of eating ambrosia during his time partying with Dionysus, but Sam was fairly sure it was just that not even archangel powers prevented his sweets consumption from having  _ some  _ effect on his vessel. Gabe could say whatever he wanted, though. Sam liked it anyway, the sweet-salty-metallic flavor so different from the bitter, sulfurous flavor of demon blood, so it hardly mattered what the real cause was. Next pass, he made a matching tear on the other side, dragging his fang a little deeper just to feel Gabriel squirm. A hand on Gabe's shoulder put a stop to that. Sam liked Gabe still when he was inflicting. Sam chose what Gabe got, not Gabe. Though.. he glanced up, checking Gabe’s expression.

Gabe growled, throwing his unused hand across his forehead in exasperation. "Oh come on, yes, a thousand times yes, I remember our safeword, I consent, I'd heal it if I didn't like it, we've been fucking for years,  _ now get back to it _ ." He shoved with the hand in Sam’s hair to emphasize his last statement, just enough to encourage without forcing.

Sam raised an eyebrow, tilted his head to smirk. "You sure you should be issuing the orders here?" He emphasized the challenge by letting one of his nails run along the edge of one of the wounds he’d inflicted. 

"Only you could look that casual in this situation," Gabe panted. Sam loved how dark Gabe’s eyes got when he was this aroused, the proof of Sam’s skill with Gabe’s body in the thinness of the honey ring that still showed. 

"I'm sure you  _ could _ , too," Sam purred, trailing a hand down Gabe's side, countering his gentle mocking with a clear appreciation for Gabe's reactions and sensuality. Sam was rewarded with Gabe pressing into his hand again, and he pressed right back, letting Gabe feel his nails. He loved his archangel so much. He went back to fondly licking at the wounds, and let Gabe squirm just a little at the feeling. So perfect...

Moving a little lower, he relished in Gabe's groan when he stopped again at his stomach. Gently, so gently, he drew his nails over the stretch marks there. The sensitivity of the slightly thinner skin was, as always, a delight, and the shiver that curled through Gabe was a wonderful thing. "I think I preferred when you were biting me," Gabriel gritted out. 

Sam dropped a kiss right above Gabe's navel. "I know." He put all the smugness he could into it, and Gabe rewarded him with a soft snarl and more squirming. Sam rewarded that in turn with a gentle nip at Gabe's waist, not enough to draw blood, but enough to ground his lover in a firmer sensation. Gabe settled so well at the bite, and Sam felt fondness pulse in his chest like a second heart. "Well?" He grinned up at Gabe again, blood now not only on his teeth but smeared all across the lower half of his face. He’s never claimed to not be a messy eater. 

Gabe knew what he wanted, and knew what Sam wanted in return for it. " _ Please _ , suck my cock, your majesty." Sam would have been more put off by the mockery in the honorific if it wasn't clearly tacked on to cover sexual frustration. Sexually frustrated Gabe was one of his favorite Gabes. 

"Not yet," Sam decided, enjoying the face journey of shock, irritation, and finally desperation that flashed across Gabe’s face.

Gabe whined. "Come on, Sam, please, I'm dying here, I am going to die here, you are going to kill an archangel and let me tell you I know you'd get me back but it would  _ not  _ be fun, and also you'd have to talk to Billie and she scares  _ me _ , and-" He broke off when Sam bit his waist again, this time in clear reprimand, not heavy enough to ground him properly. "Okay, okay, I'll be good," Gabe whimpered, throat clogged with arousal. 

Satisfied, Sam went back to attending to Gabe's vessel, tracing the stretch marks again, this time with his tongue. He took his time, making sure to trace every single one on his stomach before moving to his thighs. First nails, then tongue, in long, broad,  _ slow _ strokes. Sam looked up at the end to see Gabriel fisting his hands into the bedding, breathing heavily to regulate himself, lips slightly parted to draw in air that he didn't, technically, need. He was the most beautiful sight that Sam had ever seen. 

"Good job," Sam murmured. He gave Gabe no time to process that before turning to his cock. He slid his mouth onto it, careful now with his teeth, and cradled Gabe's balls in one hand while resting the other on the vessel's hip. The familiar weight and musk prompted him to hum his pleasure, and the resulting groan only encouraged Sam. He caressed Gabe's hip before setting to work with the same meticulous attention he gave everything that he truly loved doing. Up, down, lick a little, suck a little harder when Gabe made that noise, press on his hip when he bucked a touch too hard, and at the end... just when he could smell Gabe's arousal peaking, another gift from the throne, he let his fangs just barely scrape. Gabe came, and Sam welcomed it with a hum. 

After cleaning up the stray drops of cum and blood from every part of Gabe’s body with his tongue, Sam crawled up the bed to rest his head next to Gabe's. "The verdict?" he prompted. Gabe blinked, uncomprehending, clearly taking a bit of time to get his brain back online. Sam reached under the pillow, and drew out a rectangular box, snapping it open in the same motion. Then Gabe was fully in the moment, and wide awake.

"You. Weren't kidding." Gabe stared at the matching ring and knife, both covered in meticulously etched Enochian. And when he looked closer, every line... Gabe's head swam with all the ways Sam had found to declare love, devotion, and adoration in Gabe's language. Sam was watching him keenly. "I would have settled for a Ring Pop."

Sam smiled and took Gabe's hand, gently sliding the ring onto it. "I know."  _ But you deserve only the best. _

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit, praise, and horny comments welcome.


End file.
